Xmen: Sentinal Initiative
by Rennick
Summary: The X-men are divided, Iceman and Pyro are locked in an all out battle royale, The Sentinels have arrived, and Magneto's just getting warmed up! Delay: didn't like chap 4, decided to re-do it.
1. The Beginning

Authors's notes: I saw X2 on opening night and was amazed, so I got the idea to write this fic, enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-men.  
  
Rating: A high Pg-13  
  
*********  
  
X-men:Sentinal Initiative.  
  
On a cool summers night, two teens walked hand in hand, exiting the movie theater, Bobby Drake simled as Rogue rested her head on his shoulder, "Happy aniversary Bobby"  
  
"Happy aniversary Rogue" He returned the comment with a light squeaze to her gloved hand, "I love you, doll"  
  
Rogue giggled a bit, latching onto his arm, "Ah' love you to, Sugah."  
  
Bobby didn't even register the footfalls behind them, it was a New York street after all, until he heard a familiar voice, and felt a hand rest on his shoulder and saw Rogue flinch, probably from a similar event on her shoulder, "Well, long time no see, you two. Hey great movie, wasn't it? One thing though, you ever notice that Captain Picard looks a whole lot like the Proffesor?"  
  
Bobby had mixed emotions on this one, part of him wanted to turn around and hug the newcomer, the other part of him wanted to turn around and throttle him. Slowly Rogue began to turn, Bobby followed suite, "Hi John."  
  
"Ouch Bobby, come on" a grin spread across his former friend's features and he pretended to look hurt, "I mean, I know you're the Iceman, but do you need to be so cold?"  
  
Bobby's features didn't change; he didn't flinch, as much as this hurt him, he knew what was real and what was an act. "You tell me John, you're the one who got on that helicopter with Magneto."  
  
"Bobby!" Rogue jerked away from him with a shocked look on her face, "How can you say that!? This is John, you're best friend!"  
  
He slowly shook his head, never breaking eye contact with John, "I wish I could still believe that, but he made his choice."  
  
The grin on John's face shrank, into the customary smirk, he looked to Bobby now, not with the masquaraded look of someone greeting a long lost companion, but as a hunter, sizeing up his rival. "He's right there, Rogue, I did make my choice, and I stand by it. We're in a war, I just made sure that I'm going to come out on the winning side."  
  
Rogue looked hurt, like she couldn't bear to hear one of her closest friends saying those words, Bobby realized, that she probably couldn't. She turned away, starting to walk away from the two. Bobby looked back to John, "Till another time." He pivoted around and went to catch up to Rogue.  
  
John shrugged, "I guess so, Iceman, but tell me, how are the Bruins doing this year?"  
  
"What?" Bobby swung around, looking to where John had been, but Pyro, was nowhere to be seen.  
  
*********  
  
Logan moved through the wooded trail behind the mansion, sniffing the air lightly, hearing the sobs coming from a little further ahead, something else, he smelled, cleaner air, he heard. a stream. Walking out into a small clearing of the forest he found the stream, and sitting beside it, huddled with his knees to his chest and head bobbing in soft sobs, was Scott Summers.  
  
Scott sensed Logan's approach, but made no physical indication towards it. "Go away, Logan, I want to be alone."  
  
"No chance in hell bub," The others may not see it, but I do, you put on an indomitable leader face for the youngins, but every night you're dying inside, I know, Storm knows it. Though we were wondering where you kept going off to at night to rot away." Logan came up beside Scott and stood there, gazeing out at the stream.  
  
"Well, I'm glad my life has provided you guys with some entertainment." Scott said through gritted teeth, biteting back another wave of tears.  
  
"Lay off Summers, we're worried about you, this isn't healthy, this isn't what Jeannie would of wanted."  
  
Scott looked like he was going to retaliate, but just sighed, a tear streaking down his cheek from under his sunglasses, his fingers dancing in the dirt beside him, "I can still feel her Logan, faintly, but still."  
  
Logan's eyes narrowed, he could still smell Jean's scent, of course, she had lived there for years, but Logan could tell this was different. "Care to explain?"  
  
Scott shrugged, looking at his tracings in the dirt, "I can't explain it, exactly, Jean and I had something special, like we could sense when we were close to each other. The Proffesor called it a psychic rapport, said that most telepaths go their whole lives without ever establishing one, but the one between Jean and I was still new, but whenever she was around, or had just been somewhere, I could feel it, like a tingling right here." His fingers moved up from the dirt and tapped his temple.  
  
Logan's eyes widened, he had no idea that the connection between Jean and Scott was so strong, he had never had a chance. Logan placed an arm on Scott's shoulder, deciding that this was now or never, "Scott, I kissed her," he felt Scott tense under his grip, "I kissed her, Scott, not the other way around. She stopped me, told me she was yours, hands down, you were everything to her."  
  
"And she was everything to me"  
  
Logan nodded, grabbing Scott by the arm and hoisting the man up, looking him in the eye, "Then prove it, don't you dare give up now, You need to be strong, She'll love you all the more for it."  
  
Scott gave a slow nod, wipeing away a tear streak, "Thanks Logan, come on, let's go get a beer."  
  
Logan smirked, "Scott, this is a school,"  
  
Scott nodded, his lips hinting at a smile, "Yea, this is a school, that's why we have a second fridge with a lock on it.  
  
*********  
  
Bobby's hand pressed against the cool sensor pad, triggering the mechanism that slid the front panel off the glass case that held his uniform. How could he have been so stupid, he should have figured out John's clue imediately. The Bruins weren't playing anymore, in fact the season was over for the year. He had known there was a hidden message, had tossed and turned all night thinking about it. But it wasn't the team, it was the city, Boston. Bobby's family was in Boston, and despite what they had done to him, he couldn't stand by and do nothing when he knew they may be in danger. He took a breath and walked down to the hangar. There in the center, was the Blackbird, off to the side were two other smaller, one to two manned jets, known as X-jets. Bobby went over to one and entered his access code. No turning back now.  
  
*********  
  
Outside the mansion, a white haired man watched as the X-jet took off for Boston. He smiled, flexing his muscles in the sky blue jumpsuit. He lifted a small comunicator to his ear, "It's QuickSilver, The Iceman has taken the bait."  
  
"Excellent," He heard Magneto's reply from the other line. "Wait for the others to follow, then move ahead with phase 2."  
  
"Yes sir," He closed the comunicator, sneering up at the infants in their cribs, their prisons. "Soon, brothers, soo you will be liberated." 


	2. Confrontations

A/N: I noticed one reviewer, probably the most thorough, said I nailed John's character, thank you, but trust me; I have twisted plans for him  
  
Sorry it took so long to get this up guys, I hadn't realized just how big of a hit this story was, others will be more frequent.  
  
*********  
  
Bobby pulled at the collar of his uniform, resting in the cockpit seat to the X-Jet; he looked out the cockpit down at the Massachusetts landscape. There was his house, he knew he should stay away but he had to check on them. Touching down in a small forest he climbed down to the ground, pulling on a black bomber jet with a stylized X on the shoulder, and donned a pair of silver sports sunglasses, making his way out to a quiet suburban area.  
  
*********  
  
Logan shambled out of bed, pulling on a tee-shirt and checking to make sure his shorts were closed, he walked to the door, whoever was knocking was pounding hard, giving Logan's over-acute hearing a headache. With a growl he pulled the door open. Rogue was on the other side, tears streaking down her face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Logan asked, concerned, he had to mentally remind himself not to touch her.  
  
"It's Bobby," she stuttered, "He.he's gone."  
  
*********  
  
The White House.  
  
Quite possibly the most well protected domain in the entire world. It was equipped with hidden weapon systems, state of the art defenses, underground escape routes and a Swat defense team that would make the Marines blush. If all you know is what you see in the news, then you know nothing at all.  
  
President James Richter moved down one such secret hallway, deep underground, he walked beside General Andrew Cunningham, one of his most trusted comrades. "So what project did you want to show me, General?"  
  
"A New Initiative sir, to combat the mutant problem," General Cunningham nodded to himself, stroking his grey goatee.  
  
"What problem, General?" President Richter had a slight bite to his words, after the unexplained psionic attacks; he was one of the few who had taken a pro-mutant stance. "They are evolving; last I checked that was a good thing."  
  
General Cunningham ignored the other man, leading him into a hangar sized laboratory. The President gasped, along the walls and across the floor, were hundreds of human-like figures, large, imposing dressed in tight fitting black uniforms with red armor. Their eyes were black pits. "Dear god Andrew!? What are these things."  
  
"The true future, Mr. President. Cybernetic, next generation Androids. Advanced targeting and tracking systems, self-propulsion, state of the art weaponry. The ability to lock onto any mutant signature. These are the Sentinels." General Cunningham kept walking through the hangar until he came to the center.  
  
The President gave a small nod, then a scowl. "Let me understand this, These, er. Sentinels, as you call them, are built to track down and apprehend mutants?"  
  
"Yes sir,"  
  
"Are they efficient?"  
  
"Yes sir, they operate with lethal efficiency."  
  
"I see," The President nodded, then looked his underling straight in the eye, "No offense Andrew, but are you crazy. I can't set these things loose on my own people, mutants or not, Americans are Americans. Close this project immediately."  
  
"But sir!"  
  
"Listen to me Andrew, I cannot authorize a task force of robots designed to kill Americans, whether the robots are giants" he pointed to one such Sentinel, at least as tall as a three story house, "Or human size," he pointed to one the models that was the height of a normal man.  
  
"Not Americans sir, Mutants."  
  
"American Mutants."  
  
*********  
  
It was called the War room, though the X-men still didn't believe the war had begun, the name was more of a joke from one time when Bobby pointed out the fact that "The Conference room" really wouldn't inspire fear or even anxiety in the brotherhood. Now the X-men gathered around the circular table, though none of them were in uniform, Scott, Logan, Kurt, Ororo and Rogue, with Professor Xavier at the apex.  
  
"It would appear that Young Mr. Drake has decided to partake in something of an unscheduled field trip." Stated the Professor as the holographic projectors built into the table constructed a 3D map of part of the American map, Massachusetts. Then the image of an X-jet formed and displayed its course to Boston. "We've located the X-jet near the Drake residence in Boston, now we all know Bobby's current feelings towards his family, so the question is why he would go."  
  
Rogue looked up, making eye contact with the Professor as her eyes widened, fitting the pieces together, "John!"  
  
The team looked up, for the most part confused, but Xavier seemed to know exactly what she was thinking, "Go on Rogue."  
  
"When Bobby and I went to the movies, we ran into John, he asked Bobby about the Bruins, and how they were doing."  
  
Logan let out a small growl, "So the kid baited Drake."  
  
Xavier nodded, "Yes it would seem that way, but we have to remember that John is with Magneto and I expect there to be more to this puzzle." Xavier looked around at his X-men and felt a great swell of pride, as he always had. "Scott, you and Rogue suit up and go to Boston, find Bobby and see what you can find there. I would suggest going by car." The two nodded and departed to get their uniforms on. "The rest of us will wait, be on guard my X-men, I sense that this is only a precursor to far greater things."  
  
*********  
  
Outside the mansion, Quicksilver sneered as a blue Hyundai Tiburon left the mansion and practically flew down the road in the direction of Boston. Fitting a small earpiece in, he whispered, "All right, get ready to move,"  
  
*********  
  
Thirty minutes had passed since the meeting, thirty minutes for Logan to grab a beer, thirty minutes for Kurt to take a seat playing Pokemon with a small child, thirty minutes for Ororo to fall into a good book and for Professor Charles Xavier to go back to grading papers. That's thirty minutes to get back into the norm, thirty minutes to let their guard down.  
  
The alarms sprang to life, Shrill and crisp. They resounded with a loud whine then made Storm throw her book into the air and Logan Jump to his feet. The TV that Kurt was playing the game on automatically switched to a camera shot of the front lawn that showed a man, dressed in bronze armor and a bowl like helmet, massive and muscular, charging through the defenses as laser fire from the school's defense grid bounced off metal and flesh. Storm focused in on the screen's image, her eyes clouding over. A bolt of lightning shot in from the crystal clear sky, boring into the intruder, only to have no effect! The Behemoth got closer and closer. A small child, one Logan recognized as "the boy who didn't sleep" was right beside the wall, "Kid move!" he lunged forward, grabbing the kid and rolling away as the wall exploded from the charge's force. "Evening folks, the name's Juggernaut," "No, Mien Freud," Nightcrawler sprang from the couch, teleporting in a flash of smoke and the stench of Brimstone, apparating halfway to the Juggernaut, running on all fours into another cloud of smoke. Juggernaut raised an arm to block his eyes from the third flash right in front of him, but Kurt's eyes were wide open to see the blue and white streak of a fist fly over Juggernaut's head to solidly connect with Kurt's face, splitting his lip and sending him backwards, sprawled out on the floor.  
  
Quicksilver stood in front of Juggernaut, cackling at the fallen X-man, "Aww, what's the matter, too fast for you?"  
  
Logan pulled himself up and unsheathed his claws, "Ororo, Kurt, get ready because we have to save these kids."  
  
*********  
  
The neighborhood was a quiet suburbia, a utopia of family perfection; it was no wonder that William and Madeline Drake had been so fearful when they discovered they're eldest child a mutant, after all, what would the neighbors think? He walked up to the door and took a deep breath, lifted a fist and knocked on the door. A minute passed, then another, the sounds of a car turning onto the street and pulling into the driveway. Bobby gave a sigh of relief, they were okay, but then he felt his gut clench as his father stepped out of the car, face red and angry, hands in fists. "What the hell are you doing here?!"  
  
So that was it, Bobby thought, no hi son, how have you been? Hope things are okay, sorry for that whole mutant bigotry thing! Just what the hell are you doing here!? Bobby stalked down the steps, face set looking his father straight in the eye, "Trying to make sure that my family's all right, god knows why though."  
  
"We are all right! In fact life has never been better since you left freak, so why don't you keep it that way?" William snarled to his eldest son, treating him like something less then a stranger.  
  
"You know what? Maybe I will." Then it happened, the house behind Bobby flared and burst into flames, knocking William back off his feet and Bobby into a crouch, as he reflexively spun towards the sudden explosion, arm up to block his eyes from the glare.  
  
Pyro stepped from the flaming mass, hands nonchalantly at his side; he was dressed in a red jumpsuit with red goggles and small flame throwers on his forearms, "What? No happy family reunion? Aww.. But I wanted to call Oprah."  
  
Bobby stood up, all the anger he felt towards his family was gone, and he had to protect them. "Dad, get Mom and Ronny out of the car, and take cover."  
  
*********  
  
The remaining X-men and the children ran through the halls of the mansion, Storm had delayed Quicksilver and Juggernaut with a small cyclone and they were now making their way to the hangar where Xavier waited. Logan took up the rear as the kids were ushered into the hangar. The kids were just boarding the plane when one at the end of the line tripped up and sprawled out on the floor. Logan's nose twitched, the scent was unmistakable, "Damnit!" he had to go for broke, reaching down while running he scooped up the child and tossed her into the air towards the plane, "Elf, catch!" Nightcrawler ported from the Blackbird and grabbed the child, rolling back into another portal back onto the plane. "Go! Wolverine shouted to them as he spun around and charged the doors back into the mansion. Those doors bent with ferocious force as someone from the other side hit them, then again and again when they finally burst open, Juggernaut and Quicksilver walked through followed by a third one, he was large, scruffy, with black eyes, long blonde hair and a dirty trench coat. Sabertooth smirked, "You two get the plane, I've got a score to settle with the runt."  
  
"Fine with me bub!" Wolverine shouted as his arms snapped back.  
  
Snikt  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Next time: The battle between Pyro and the Iceman begins, and as the X-men and the Brotherhood square off their new enemy is revealed, so stalks the Sentinels. 


	3. Of Fire and Ice

A/N Sorry this took so long, big fight scenes don't come easy for me, and I'm not used to writing with such a big cast.

------------------------

**Chapter 3: Fire and Ice**

Chaos had broken out all around him; he couldn't believe that he had just watched his home, well not his home anymore but where he had grown up for half of his life burst into flames, "Don't worry Drake," he heard the words from John's mouth, "I'll clear up your little family matters in a sec."

Bobby's blood boiled, he couldn't stand it, not anymore, and while Bobby hardly registered the change, Pyro and the Drake family gasped in shocked awe as Bobby, fists clenched, began to turn into solid ice. His entire body, clothes, hair, even the sunglasses he wore were freezing into a sleek smooth ice. "Don't you dare touch them!" Iceman's fists shot forward and blasted what can only be described as pure cold energy, not the snowy mist Bobby produced but pure flowing ice. The blast hit Pyro square in the chest knocking the wind out of him and he was sure he felt a rib crack; his pain only multiplied with shock when Iceman manipulated the ice flow to send Pyro spinning into the air. "Jesus!" Pyro cussed as he twisted his bodyweight to turn himself around in the air, blasting a column of fire into the rising ice tower. Using his mutant ability to manipulate the flames, John made rings of fire encircle his waist and legs, keeping him aloft, while sending the rest of the fire careening towards his former friend. 

Bobby never even flinched, his right arm shooting a column of ice to disperse the forthcoming fire while his left hand swept wide with a wave of frost to snuff out any surprise ammunition John could pull from the wreckage of the Drake home, "You'll have to do better then that Allerdyce!" his hands pointed to the ground and Bobby began to move into the air, "surfing" on a wave of ice.

Pyro smirked, willing the rings of fire to fly away so he plummeted through the air, the rings following and wrapping back around him so that he was inverted in the air about halfway down Iceman's latest toward, "Trust me Drake," his hands spun, forming his armband flamethrowers' newest spew of fire into a whirling buzz saw that he sent straight for the base of the ice plinth, "You haven't seen anything yet!" 

Bobby fell, the ice crumbling beneath him; he was caught off balance and couldn't recover. He smacked into the ground with a sickening thud, rolling over onto his knees he coughed and blood dripped from his lip. He heard Pyro touch back down to the ground softly, heard the firm footsteps move closer to him and felt the hard kick to his gut that sent him sideways into the fetal position. "What can I say Bobby, it's been fun and you've been a real friend, but all good things must come to an end…" The flamethrower shot forward, and John manipulated to form three claws of flame, mimicking Wolverine's, a sadistic grin crossing his face. It was time for the kill.

*********

General Cunningham sat in the darkness of his office, the only light coming from the daytime cityscape that peered in through the bay windows, his computer screen and the lit cigar held firmly between his lips. His computer blipped and a new window opened displaying algorithms of the man communicating with him, "General, sir, you wanted me to alert you to any mutant activity?"

The General leaned forward, stroking his white goatee, "Yes, go on."

"Well sir, we have two simultaneous extreme level incidences, they appear to be battles."

"Where?"

"One is in Massachusetts, the other in Westchester New York." 

"I see, launch Sentinel squad Alpha to Westchester and Beta to Massachusetts, understood?" he leaned back, watching the screen

The Algorithms spiked, "But sir, I was under the impression that the President had cancelled the Sentinel project."

Cunningham's teeth grinded together, how dare this little worm, "The President has seen things my way, now follow my orders. Or get a new job."

*********

The Wolverine and Sabertooth collided in a whirlwind of claw, flesh and fury! Wolverine felt Sabertooth's claws rake across his back and then the weird feeling of the flesh closing in on itself. He heard the hangar doors of the basketball court creaking open and the Blackbird lifting up as he stabbed his fist into Sabertooth's gut, "So tell me Bub, just what is your problem with me?"

The Blackbird was in the open air and Quicksilver sped past Wolverine and Sabertooth, actually running up the air currents to lunge for the jet. His plans were interrupted in a cloud of smoke and brimstone as Nightcrawler literally jumped out of nowhere and double kicked the white haired mutant in the gut then as he ported back into the jet Quicksilver was sure he heard "Was that fast enough for you" and then he connected solidly with the ground.

"You don't remember… do you?!" Sabertooth growled as he pulled himself up and his wounds closed over, stalking towards Wolverine, "You little whelp! How dare you just forget! How dare you cast me aside so easily!?!"

Wolverine took a couple of steps back, claws at the ready, "Sheesh, did I dump you or something, I mean I don't normally go for blondes…" 

Sabertooth let a feral growl and charged Wolverine, who sprung into the air, flipping over as he felt the familiar probe of Professor Xavier in his head, _Logan__, could you finish this some other time?_

_Uhh, that seems to be easier said then done Chuck, any reason why!?_

_Yes actually, we seem to have a problem, look up._

Wolverine looked up, and there looming above him, flying through the air towards them and the Blackbird were two gargantuan humanoid robots, 

"Mutants, this unit is under strict order from Sentinel command to take you in detainment, by force if necessary, do you comply or resist?"

Wolverine and Sabertooth both looked to each other, knowing now was not the time to settle this, "Resist!" Logan shouted.

*********

Pyro stood towering over Bobby, a grim smirk across his lips. It was an interesting site, seeing this Iceman, made all of blue and white, drip red from the mouth. Part of him felt sorry. Not Pyro, the Pyro had become one of the bad guys, heartless, a regular killer. But whatever part of him that was still John Allerdyce felt sorry. Not for the Iceman, the Iceman was his enemy, and idealistic fool. But the part that was John Allerdyce did feel sorry for whatever was left of Bobby Drake. The two were friends, as close to each other as brothers and they had always been there for each other. John remembered once when they were kids, around twelve years old, he had convinced Bobby to climb the outside of the mansion with him. They made it to the top, started playing with the weathervane when a shingle that John was standing on cracked off. He lost his footing and fell all the way down, landing luckily in one of the Hedges. Bobby had gotten down and ran straight for John, using his powers to compact snow on John's wounds and helped the injured boy straight to Professor X and told him everything. Bobby had never cared about the repercussions, of whether or not Xavier would punish him. All he had cared about was helping John. And now, look at them. They were locked in combat, a fight that looked like it was going to be to the death. No, he thought, It wasn't going to end with a stab in the back. This was going to end face to face, the way it had to. 

Bobby felt John grab him under the arm and hoist him to his feet. The two locked eyes, and while Bobby's were of translucent ice, they still conveyed emotion. His sunglasses had been knocked to the side when he hit the ground and now the two mutants locked stares. Bobby knew, somehow, that he wasn't looking at the Pyro, he was looking at John. And he knew that no matter how he tried, how high he built the walls around his heart. That it wasn't the Iceman staring back at John, it was Bobby Drake. 

John broke the silence, his expression showing that this was no longer a game. "Bobby, we need to talk."

"Why should I talk to you, Pyro?'

"Because, there was a time that you used to call me John."

*********

Cyclops had his foot to the floor, racing along the back roads trying to get to Bobby. The car's uplink to Cerebro had picked up the fight between Bobby and John, but was reading off the chart. Scott had never seen either of them dish out this much juice, and it worried him. They were in a suburban area. "Hurry Cyke," the worry in Rogue's voice was all too apparent. The two were close, there was no denying that, but ever since Alkalai, Bobby had changed, gotten darker, more cynical, starting to live up to the name of Iceman, even with Rogue. And it wasn't hard to figure out the Bobby would have some emotional issues  if he came face to face with John on the battlefield. Scott silently cursed himself, he should have been there for the kid, tried to talk to him or something. But he'd been too wrapped up in his own grief about Jean. No time to think of that, he thought. He could see the Drake's house, more importantly, he could see the waves of fire and ice. "Well, isn't this just grand. Get ready." 

"Always," Came Rogue's determined reply, and Scott truly felt sorry for her. For the two years she'd spent at the mansion,  her two closest friends had been Bobby and John, and here she was, seeing them in a life or death fight. 

Then a flick in Cyclops peripheral vision and what he thought was a playing card land in the road in front of the car. Cyclops felt a twitch in the back of his mind, an innate sense, not from being a mutant but a leader, that just screamed danger. Too late, the card exploded and sent the Tiburon's front end into the air, rolling over and smashing into a tree. Scott felt blood rushing to his head, he was upside down. Speaking of blood, he was sure he felt some leaking out from his visor. He lolled his head to the side, seeing Rogue unconscious, he considered asking if she had been ready for that, but blacked out before his mouth could make more then a slurred mumble.

*********

"Go Storm!" Proffesor Xavier's voice was forceful and commanding, his eyes alert as his wheelchair slid into the slotted clamps at the front of the jet.

Ororo was seated at the Blackbird's helm, maneuvering between the remaining behemoths and a whirlwind of her own creation. "But what about Logan?!" 

"I am afraid, that Logan is on his own for now. There is nothing we can do."  His hands raced across the instrument panels. "And if you don't fly this plane, soon there will be no hope for us." 

Storm made no further argument, manipulating the controls so that the Jet continued to climb.  Weaving through the lancing bolts of energy fired by the Sentinels, trying not to get even skimmed. "Kurt, take the controls." 

"Eh??" Nightcrawler sounded a little more than worried. He had only recently learned how to fly the blackbird, and only in simulation. But stoic as always, the devilish saint  took the Blackbird's wheel without a word of complaint.

Ororo moved to the back of the plane, stopping at the hatchway. "Everyone is strapped in?" she quickly checked. While doing so, she clipped a harness to herself and placed her hand to a sensory pad. The hatch slid up, wind gusting into the cabin sending her hair flying all over. She could see the three Sentinels following; one had stayed behind to deal with Wolverine and Sabertooth. Her eyes began to milk over, as she focused on the Sentinel in the middle. A lightning bolt arched in and slammed into the Sentinel, sending it spiraling and a current rushing over its body, but not through it. "By the heavens," she muttered, closing her eyes completely, she focused in on the robot, feeling the blood coursing to her brain. She had never exerted herself like this, in her minds eye she saw the electric current forming into a ball, first the size of a basket ball, then a kitchen table. Storm never noticed or felt herself collapse to her knees, still holding onto the guide rail. The electric ball kept getting bigger, the size of a Volkswagen bug, now a Honda civic, and SUV…. Finally it was big enough, a weather anomaly of a electric current, the size of a transport truck. And with all the power she could give the lightning came down from the sky and ripped through the Sentinel like one of Wolverine's claws through a sardine can, literally cleaving the behemoth in two. Before the lightning bolt made it half way through the machine, Storm went out cold, slamming to the floor and sliding out the hatchway. 

This time it was Piotr to the rescue. He was out of his seat and transformed within seconds, pulling Storm back in by the cable she had attached herself to, and he quickly shut the hatch. Professor Xavier had to smile at the amount of team work and skill, even his students had displayed. 

He was jerked from his thoughts as the Blackbird slammed to a halt in midair. The two remaining Sentinels could be seen, and instantly they ripped apart at the seams, falling to the unseen ground. The children passed whispered, fearful murmurs between themselves. All wondering the same suspicions Xavier himself had. And when the Blackbird began to float through the air, sideways no less, his fears were confirmed.

Magneto.

*********

They had been flying, if you could call it that, through the air for close to four hours. And the remainder of the X-men found themselves over the white mass that was antartica. Until suddenly they noticed some grass, and a palm tree, and a then passing over some mountains they saw what looked to be a veritable Jungle paradise in the middle of the Antarctic! 

"Uhh… professor," Kitty spoke up from her seat pointing out the window, "Aren't those… dinosaurs?" 

"Kitty that's imposib.." Xavier's words were caught in his throat as he glanced in the direction the girl had pointed, and was greeted with the sight of a herd of Brontosaurus. 

"Charles," Nightcrawler spoke up, "I think we've arrived." 

A cluster of Domes was in the center of the jungle, huge, with buildings and people moving inside them. They formed the dots to an upside pentagon with a larger dome in the middle of it. The black bird descended into the closest, bottom dome and a hatch on it slid open to allow access. The plane was set down onto a paved landing pad with two mutants standing on either side of the walkway towards, and there, floating above the two with his hands outstretched, moving them as if he was placing the aircraft on a table, was the X-men's oldest foe. He wore a black jumpsuit with dark crimson gauntlets and boots, a black cape with the inside scarlet, and a helmet vaguely styled off of a roman design. Polished black metal with a red border around the space left for his face. Eric Magnus, Lensherr.

"Welcome Charles, welcome to sanctuary,"  

-----------------------------

Next time:  Warren Worthington lived in the lap of luxury, his parents loved him dearly and thus when Warren's mutant ability manifested in the form of two angelic wings, his family chose to keep Warren safe within their estate. Private schooled and cut off from society it was no way for a growing child to live, but at least it was life. All this came to a crashing halt at the activation of the Prime Sentinels and their Commander Nimrod. Now this new force has raided the Worthington home and Warren is taken into captivity, but it is here that he meets a man that may very well be his salvation, a man named Wolverine.

A/N: Got this chapter done finally and it took long enough. I just couldn't get a good flow to it, or at least I feel so. Figured I'd let you guys in on some teasers, the reason I'm introducing so many of the kids in more depth than that of the movies is I plan on forming a new team. Who will be on this team you may wonder? The truth is I'm not sure yet, I have certain plans but the roster isn't finalized. I can tell you that Bobby will be on it, probably Kurt. I have others that are currently on the top of the list, but I'd like to know what you guys think, reader input is one of the biggest factors when I write.

Also, I'm thinking about writing a Spider-man story, not sure if I want a movie verse or an AU. It kinda depends on what type of Green Goblin I want to use, and if I want Peter in High school. Thoughts on this?

Anyways, the next chapter will be out soon, hopefully sooner than this one was.


End file.
